Display devices including a display panel capable of displaying 3D images using parallax barrier techniques are known. As disclosed in JP Hei5(1993)-122733 A, for example, such a display device includes two opposite liquid crystal panels, one of which displays images and the other displays black and white barrier stripe images. Thus, the other liquid crystal panel functions as a parallax barrier, allowing an image displayed on the one liquid crystal panel to be viewed in the form of a 3D stereo image. JP Hei5(1993)-122733 A discloses an arrangement where a polarizer is disposed on each face of each liquid crystal panel.